iPod Shuffle Challenge
by AmourNoir517
Summary: This is a challenge that my friend gave me. She told me to pick a TV show, put my iPod on shuffle, and write 10 drabbles about these songs! Kind of Eliot centric. I really hope that you like it. I'm having fun so far!
1. Come Inside: The Chemical Brothers

**A/N Well, call me crazy and a little bit sicko, but I'm a fan of "whumpage" of characters… especially Eliot from Leverage. Anyway, I was called upon by a friend from Fanfiction to take 10 songs from my iPod and make them into little drabbles on a TV show that I like. I chose Leverage. I'll try to make some about other characters, but I'm telling you that it's mostly going to be Eliot-centric! On that note, here we go!**

**P.S. Flames are okay (I can take criticism), but I'd prefer if you didn't hate on the music on my iPod… please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer**: These are NOT my characters

**Warnings**: None

**Pairings**: Kind of Parker/Eliot… if you'd like

**Prompt: **Eliot's doors are always opened.

_#1: Come Inside – The Chemical Brothers_

_(Based on the – only – line of lyrics that says: Would you like to come inside?)_

The wind bit at Parker's already icy skin as she trudged through the snow on her way to the hitter's house. The snowstorm was picking up faster than she thought it would. Well, at least it was picking up faster that the weatherman had said it would.

The thief knocked on the door of the familiar apartment. She had often come here on her early morning trips to the bakery. Eliot answered the door after a few moments. He looked comfortable enough in his skintight shirt, as he usually had on, and jeans.

He ushered her into his home, as usual and offered her some hot cocoa as he wrapped a blanket around her shivering figure. He came back a minute or two later, hot chocolate in hand and a smile on his face.

"Are you crazy?" Eliot asked.

"Huh?" Parker asked, turning her head to see him smile at her mockingly.

"Why'd you go out in a storm like this?"

"I dunno, I didn't think that it would be this bad." They both let the conversation drop at that. Usually, Parker would try to start up a conversation or annoy Eliot, but in her cold, tired state, peace and quiet sounded good to her.

As they sat, she thought. She was thinking about how Eliot's arms were always, somehow open to her. She came to his house at least twice every week on her morning walk, and he had never once gotten mad at her. Not once.

As the storm died down, Parker thought it time for her to leave. She got up, thanked Eliot with a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, and left. As she wrapped herself securely in the warm winter jacket, she wondered if she would ever get sick of that hot chocolate.

The next day, Eliot heard a knock on his door. He opened it ajar and peered outside. There stood Parker, just as the day before, shivering.

He opened the door the rest of the way and leaned on the frame of the door. As he smiled down on her, he asked, "Would you like to come inside?"


	2. Good People: Jack Johnson

**A/N I really hope that you guys like this! And also, I live in NJ and this is according to the channels on my TV. Oh gosh, this one is pretty bad. **** Sorry!**

**Disclaimer**: These are NOT my characters

**Warnings**: Um… none… not really

**Pairings**: None

**Prompt: **Eliot is icing his shoulder and wonders aimlessly how many bad people and sad stories he can find on TV.

_#2: Good People – Jack Johnson_

_(Based on the line of lyrics that says: Where'd all the good people go? I've been changing channels; I don't see them on the TV shows)_

Eliot flipped through the channels on TV while icing his swelling shoulder. Some Italian mobster from the team's recent job had popped it out of its socket during a fight.

As he flipped through the channels, he aimlessly wondered how many tragic stories he could find on TV today. He started with channel two.

Channel 2 was CBS News. On it, they had a pretty little brunette with a serious look on her face telling everyone about a hurricane down in Florida.

Channel 3 had on a rerun of Criminal Minds. It was an episode where a woman had broken up with a man and he had decided to kill her and the rest of her family for it.

Channel 4 was NBC Nightly News. There was another newscaster – this time a man – who was talking about a murder case in Ohio that had some big twist in it, but Eliot didn't feel like keeping it on to watch it.

Channel 5 was Fox 5 News. There was yet another news broadcaster with grey hair, staring ominously into the camera, as if he was staring straight into Eliot's soul. He was announcing the attempted bombing in a big park in New York.

Four channels in the course of one minute, and Eliot knew that channels 6-100 would be no different.

Eliot leaned his head back to rest it on the couch pillow and looked at the ceiling. "Where are all the good people now-a-days?"

He looked back at the television screen and scrolled through a few more channels. Suddenly, a bunch of horses popped on the screen and Eliot stopped. He had almost forgot that the Kentucky Derby was on that day. He smiled to himself as he laid his head back again.

"Now here are the good people."


	3. One Love: Bob Marley

**A/N I don't know why I made this a team fic… must have some reason that I can't remember. Anyway, this is a really long "drabble" because this has been on my mind forever. Anyway, the speech that Sophie gives at the end of this is how I think of the Leverage team. P.S. I've been writing ahead and I have almost all of them saved on my computer, so I'll try to upload one a day until I get to 10. Hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer**: These are NOT my characters

**Warnings**: None… I haven't had one yet!

**Pairings**: None… it's a team fic though

**Prompt: **Sophie thinks that the team needs more bonding time. But everyone soon realizes how close they already are.

_#3: One Love – Bob Marley_

Sophie had suggested. It was all her idea. Nate went along with it just because he didn't want Sophie to get mad. Parker was excited. She liked the idea of the team spending time together. Hardison didn't like the idea but was suckered into it by Parker and Sophie. Eliot had grumbled and growled but finally gave in saying that he wouldn't like it but he'd do it.

Sophie called it a "team bonding campfire". She had found a park and little way outside of the city and thought that the team needed to spend more time together to build communication skills with each other and what-not. So, on that happy note, she had decide that that Saturday night, the team would be forced to cancel their plans and spend the night together in a park, around a campfire.

Eventually, Saturday rolled around and they all piled into the van with Nate and Sophie up front.

"I don't see why we're doing this," Hardison grumbled a few minutes into the drive.

"We need to spend more time with each other and build better communication between each other," Sophie scolded.

"If anything, we spend too much time together, and if we didn't have fine communication, someone'd have bit the dust already," Eliot added.

"Well you do have to admit that all of us – namely you, Eliot – have come pretty close to it," Parker said cheerfully.

No one argued with that, not even Eliot. The rest of the ten minute drive was pretty quiet except for the occasional thump as a foldable chair slid across the floor and hit the wall.

When they finally got to the park, they unloaded the campfire stuff from the back of the van. They placed rocks around the small pile of logs so that the flames wouldn't ignite the grass. Once the fire was set, they pulled their chairs around the fire.

Parker bounced back over to the team, marshmallows in hand. They passed them around the campfire, skewing each one with a sharp stick that they had found. A few minutes passed in silence, but soon the conversation started up. It started with Parker saying that she should've brought stuff to make s'mores with and it gradually turned into a jumble of words and laughter.

At one point in the night, Hardison had started bickering Eliot about burning his marshmallow.

"Dude, you can't cook a marshmallow for your life!" the hacker teased.

"Yeah, you may be able to cook a marshmallow, but I could snap your neck in half in like two seconds. What do you have to say about that?" the hitter asked, trying to keep a serious face.

Hardison had put his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright, alright, you win."

Towards the end of the little outing, Sophie stood up and announced, "We should be getting back soon. It's getting really dark." There were an assortment of nods and _uh-huh_'s. Then, Sophie added, "But I have one more thing to add, I think that this gathering taught me something. I arranged this because I thought that we needed to get together more often, but what I understand now is that we're a family. We have Nate, the father figure of the family." Nate looked up, confused. Sophie continued, "He acts as the planner and he's the one that pretends not to care, but really, he does.

"There's me, I know that everyone thinks of me as the mother in this dysfunctional family. That's only because I care way too much and I like taking care of the 'family'.

"We have Hardison, the – no offense – geeky, middle sibling." Hardison tried to interject, but Sophie didn't allow it. "He's the one that everyone picks on, and he tries to speak out, but ultimately looses. We love him anyway though.

"There's Parker, the little sister." Parker looked excited to hear what there was to say about her. "She's annoying and a little bit crazy at times, but she cares about us and we would not be complete without her.

"And last, but certainly not least, we've got our big, protective brother, Eliot. I know that at times, he can be grumpy and annoying, but there's nothing that he wouldn't do for us and we'd probably all be dead by now if it wasn't for him."

As Sophie finished her speech, everyone looked at each other. Each was at a loss for words. But, inside they all knew that what she had just said was true.

Inside, they were all family. One, big, dysfunctional, deformed family, but a family, nonetheless.


	4. The Winner Takes It All: ABBA

**A/N Alright, I've been hearing that Parker would never have any contact and that what I've been writing is OOC… and I know that. I just think that Parker would be soooooo cute with Eliot. I really do, so I might alter Parker in some of these.**

**Disclaimer**: These are NOT my characters

**Warnings**: Kind of sad, Eliot whumpage

**Pairings**: Parker/Eliot

**Prompt: **Eliot saves Parker, but he doesn't want to talk about it, and she's okay with that.

_#4: The Winner Takes it all – ABBA_

_(This doesn't go along with the whole song; it's just what I pictured in part of the song)_

The job had gone south. There was no doubt about that. Now Parker was running to find Eliot, wherever he might be in this God damn warehouse. Parker rounded the corner to find a man pointing a gun in her direction.

Suddenly, Eliot came in behind the man with the gun. Before he knew what he was doing, the hitter was running for gunman. Eliot picked up a long metal rod that was lying against the wall as he closed the distance between the both of them.

As Eliot ran at the man, he turned around. In a panic, the man started shooting randomly in Eliot's direction.

Parker watched as the gunman fell to the ground as the result of his collision with the metal rod in Eliot's hand. It took her a few moments, but she finally looked up to see Eliot, covered in blood. At first she thought that it was the other man's blood, but realization slowly crept over as she noticed that he was wobbling and had a distance look in his eyes.

Then, at last, Eliot dropped to his knees and, finally, flat on his face. Parker ran to his side and turned him onto his back. She noticed in horror that the blood was coming from the bullet wound in his shoulder. She got scared and shook him, telling him to wake up. He didn't wake up though.

*LEVERAGE*LEVERAGE*LEVERAGE*

Eliot woke up on the couch of the team's loft. He tried to sit up but when a burning pain shot through his arm, he laid back down. He looked around the room and found that a pair of sparkling, blue eyes was looking at him.

"Eliot! You're awake!" Parker screamed, running over and giving him a hug. Eliot sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Oh, sorry about that!"

"It's alright, darlin'. Can you just help me sit up?"

"Sure, El." Parker helped him sit up straight on the couch, and then sat cross-legged on his good side.

They sat in silence, but it soon became too much for Parker. "Eliot, you saved my life at what could have been the cost of your life."

"What about that?" Eliot turned his head to see that Parker had a confused look on her face. "Look, it's my job. I'm supposed to protect the team. Nate, Sophie, Hardison, and you."

"But he… he shot you." She sound sort of scared to Eliot.

"I know."

"I don't want to talk about it if it makes you feel bad."

Eliot just shook his head. Parker thought for moment then said, "Well I'm just glad that you're not dead," as she snuggled up closer to him.


	5. Where Do They Make Balloons?: TMBG

**A/N This is such a weird song and it sounded like something that Parker would ask. Sorry that it's so short guys! It's really not my best, but that's the song that came up. The 7****th**** one is gonna be the best one so far though. R/R please!**

**Disclaimer**: These are NOT my characters

**Warnings**: None

**Pairings**: None… unless you'd like there to be.

**Prompt: **Parker asks Eliot a strange question that he doesn't have the answer for.

_#5: Where Do They Make Balloons?: They Might Be Giants_

It was a quiet Saturday morning in the Leverage loft. Eliot was watching TV, Hardison was clicking away on his computer, Nate was going over some paper work, Sophie was out shopping, and Parker was about to ask an extremely weird question.

Parker bounced into the room with her usual wistful smile on and flopped down on the couch next to Eliot. "Hey, El?" She said quizzically.

"What?" Eliot grunted.

"I've got a question."

"What is it?" Eliot asked, irritated.

"Where do they make balloons?"

Elliot turned his head at the blonde thief who was stared at him with her big, blue eyes. "A balloon factory… I guess."

"Well I know that." She rolled her eyes as if he was the bizarre one. "I mean, where are they from, like what country."

"Um… well…" Eliot paused, trying to think of an excuse as to why he had absolutely no clue. "Well Parker, the truth is that I have no clue."

Parker nodded. "Well at least you finally admitted to now knowing something."


	6. Let It Die: Foo Fighters

**A/N Okay, I'm SO sorry that I haven't posted... it's just that I lost Microsoft Word, and I've also been having some family troubles... and my dog died. Well, let's not get into that, let's get into the fanfic! :)**

**Disclaimer: **These are NOT my characters.

**Warnings: **Character death, one... maybe two curse words.

**Pairings: **Eliot/Team

**Prompt: **The team kneels around Eliot as he slips away.

_#6: Let It Die - Foo Fighters_

They'd all thought that he was invincible. He seemed to recover from every injury that he got and he could endure more pain than seemed humanly possible. Even when a million shots were going off and it looked as if impossible to get out alive, Eliot - in the end - stood without a scratch on him. But that was the thing that ultimately killed him. The fact that no one thought that he would die, the fact that everyone of them thought that they could cower behind him and everything would be alright. But all it took was one shot, one perfect shot to his abdomen, that knocked him to the ground and sent the bad guys running away, fearing that someone had heard the shot.

Now, every person on the team kneeled beside him, tears falling, as the life in their beloved hitter was drained, slowly away.

"G-g-guys," Eliot whispered. Everyone turned their heads to see him staring at them. Eliot looked so unusually fragile and out of place, for the hitter.

"Yeah El?" Parker choked out.

"Just... just promise me that you won't fuck things up," Eliot coughed. "when I'm gone."

Everyone nodded, smiling at the logic of the dying man.

Eventually, his breath started coming in short gasps, then stopped all together. His eyes slowly slid shut and his heart stopped. Sophie held the crying Parker in her arms, rocking back and forth, crying tears of her own. Hardison seemed to stumble back. Finding a wall in his path, he slid down it, putting his head in his hands and cried silent tears. Even Nate was crying. That meant a lot.

It was tragic, but they all left that day with their own vow that they would try to keep that promise to Eliot. They would all try and make sure that they did not, under any circumstances fuck things up.


	7. Billionaire: Travie McCoy

**A/N **Hehe I'm sooo glad to be back! This one is Parker centric! This is really short too. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** These are NOT my characters.

**Warnings: **None

**Pairings:** None

**Prompt: **Parker wants to be a billionare

_#7: Billionaire - Travie McCoy_

Parker bounced into the room, a stack of money in her hand.

"Do you just carry that in your pocket, darlin'?" Eliot asked sarcastically, smiling.

Parker tilted her head. "You don't?"

Eliot raised his eyebrow. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but instead he shook his head and let it slide.

Parker finished counting the bundle and leaned her head back, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she just blurted out, "I wanna be a billionaire."

Hardison looked up from his computer. "Join the club, hun."

"No, I mean I want to be a billionaire so freaking bad!" she said.

Eliot smiled, muttering to himself, "Yeah the world better prepare for that."


	8. Haven't Met You Yet: Micheal Bublé

**A/N **Aw I thought that this was such a cute song for Eliot!

**Disclaimer: **These are NOT my characters

**Warning: **Might be too cute for you to handle!

**Pairing: **Eliot/His imagination

**Prompt: **

_#8: Haven't Met You Yet - Micheal Bubl__é_

Eliot never had his special someone. There was Hardison and Parker, and there was Nate and Sophie. Everyone on the team had somebody. But Eliot, Eliot seemed to be the "fifth wheel" so to speak.

There had been a girl quite a few girls actually, but of course, not everything lasts and they all grew apart. It was sad, but it was meant to be.

Some people asked why Eliot hadn't found his special someone, or rather why he hadn't even been looking. He came up with a million excuses, but the real reason was because he didn't want to have to go looking for his special someone. He wanted her to just come into his life. He wanted it to be luck that he found her.

Sometimes, though he'd never admit it, he would daydream about meeting her, what she would look like and everything. He knew that being with her would change him. It would have to.

One day, as Eliot sat at his desk, he started talking to himself. "Wherever you are, whenever it's the right time, you're gonna come out of nowhere and into my life." He smiled and continued, "I just... I just..." He paused thinking about what he was going to say.

Suddenly, he smiled a warm smile that touched his eyes. He looked out of his window at the bustling city thinking, 'She has to be out there, somewhere.'

Then, he whispered, as if, wherever she was, she would hear him, "I just haven't met you yet."


	9. Imma Be: Black Eyed Peas

**A/N I'm going to a wedding on Saturday, but after that is over, I'd LOVE to start AND FINISH an actual story... maybe even finish one of the two stories that I started. Most likely the Leverage one b/c I really hated the NCIS one... okay now I'm just rambling! Enjoy! R/R PPLLEEAASSEE!**

**P.S. I AM NOT RACIST!**

**Disclaimer: **Theseare NOT my characters!

**Warning: **Might be racist... I didn't mean it to be though!

**Pairing: **None

**Prompt: **The team is on their way back to the loft and Hardison is controlling the music!

_#9: Imma Be - Black Eyed Peas_

The team was on their way back to the loft after a job when the mayhem occurred.

Eliot growled as Sophie stitched the gash in his arm. "Darlin', I could've done it myself."

Sophie glared at him. "You know, if you didn't want to be stitched back together, then you shouldn't have gotten too close to the big man with a knife!" She looked back down and kept working.

"Hey, man, I can put on some music if you want." Hardison smiled at Eliot.

Eliot stared at him menacingly and growled, "No."

Hardison smiled, cupping his hands over his ear. "What? Was that a yes?"

Eliot mumbled angrily to himself as he turned up the volume and started shuffling through his hundreds of songs. Suddenly, in a burst, _Imma Be _came one. Everyone jumped slightly at the volume of the music. Sophie looked up at Hardison, trying to suppress a laugh as he quickly turned off the music all together.

Parker giggled and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright."

He lowered his head and waited for the snide remarks to pass over.

After a few more chuckles from the team, the hacker thought that he was safe, until Eliot smiled and said in a low but audible voice, "Figures."


End file.
